1. Field
The present invention generally relates to an information providing apparatus, a transmission system including the information providing apparatus, an information providing method, and an information providing program stored in a recording medium.
2. Background
The recent communication system allows transmission of data among a plurality of communication terminals that are remotely located from one another through a relay device to facilitate communication among the plurality of communication terminals through a communication network such as the Internet. The communication system transmits image data that is captured at each terminal using a camera and sound data that is collected at each terminal using a microphone, from one communication terminal to the other communication terminal.
In addition to the image data and the sound data, the communication system may transmit a screen of presentation materials that is displayed at one communication terminal, to the other communication terminal such that data of the screen being displayed at one terminal is shared with the other terminal.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-135865, and the corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0052348 disclose an image processing apparatus, which can easily establish wireless communication with a mobile terminal such that the mobile terminal transmits data to be shared to the image processing apparatus.